narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Way of the Hunger Path: Cursed Life Replication
|kanji=食欲道の流: 呪生命創造 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Shokuyokudō no Ryū: Juseimei Sōzō |literal english=The Way of the Hunger Path: Cursed Life Creation |english tv=The Way of the Hunger Path: Cursed Life Reincarnation |viz manga=Hunger Method: Cursed Effigy Creation |related jutsu=Curse Technique: Body Controlling Manipulated Blood, Fission Technique |jutsu classification=Kekkei Mōra~Shokuyoku, Kekkei Genkai~Blood Release~Rinha Clan's Kekkei Genkai~Shikotsumyaku, Ninjutsu, Jujutsu, |jutsu type=Blood Release, Yin-Yang Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Rinne Kusaregedo, Hōin Kusaregedo |hand signs=Ram |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Movie }} is by far, one of Rinne's most dangerous techniques and it's unerring nature denotes it to be infallible. The techniques not only works as an immediate defense, but the end result serves astute offensive capabilities. On it's on, this technique provides a true advantage by having the opponent combat themselves along with fighting Rinne herself leaving little to no hope of surviving the onslaught. In the Kusaregedo clan, only Rinne has been seen using this technique to such an extent, even though related techniques such as the Fission Technique and the Spirit Reflection can be used separately. Overview Initially considered as a variation of the Fission Technique, it is a technique that allows Rinne or any other Kusaregedo clan member to detach portions of their physical form when needed such as burned flesh or even entire limbs. The detached portion initially appears a mound of flesh but then slowly goes through a metamorphosis. The mound of flesh will quickly gain a nervous system, cardiovascular system, muscular, skeletal and every other function beside reproduction. It is essentially a homunculus for all intent and purposes. The entity will act on the behalf of Rinne and will use basic abilities concerning her own techniques but this is only the beginning stages of this creation. Rinne will then use the Spirit Reflection technique to absorb the opponent's chakra remotely and infuse it into her detachment. This will cause the detachment to transform in flawless copy of the opponent. This copy is granted with any weapons, techniques that the opponent knows and even bloodline techniques. Since it is apart of Rinne's will, she can control it from long distance and even while she is unconscious. Aside from being a copy of the opponent, the doppelganger will not only have their abilities but those granted from the Shokuyoku as well such as regeneration, bone and blood manipulation though not as powerful as a true heir to the Kusaregedo clan. With this, doppelgangers are able to mimic not only the same thought patterns as the opponent but also the same voice and mannerisms as well however, their personality is slightly misconstrued. If the doppelganger would become sealed through unconventional methods, Rinne can reabsorb the copy into her own body granting her the same set of abilities as the opponent and even additional chakra reserves. This is unique because the technique can be used continuously as long as Rinne maintains the chakra to do so. Another facet of this ability is the spiritual link that this technique creates between the opponent and the doppelganger. This spiritual link is essentially a curse, during the Sprit Reflection Process, Rinne adds an addition Life Blood Cursed Seal which allows her and the opponent to share wounds and ailments akin to the Curse Technique: Body Controlling Manipulated Blood. Even if the opponent dies, the mangled body will still be connected to the copy until Rinne absorbs it or if it is simply erased. From here, Rinne has an option to absorb the opponent's corpse before the soul leaves the body in order to gain the consciousness and to use it for the doppelganger. This twisted event allows her to perfectly recreate the opponent by not only including the physical aspects but now they have the original consciousness and soul of the opponent, yet the body is merely a detachment from Rinne. Category:SahaTo Category:Ninjutsu Category:Jujutsu